


American Love

by CUKat23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, CLARKE AND LEXA DO NOT END UP TOGETHER, Cheating, DONT READ IF YOU WANT A HAPPY CLEXA STORY, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marijuana, PEOPLE AREN'T READING THE TAGS OR THE SUMMARY OR THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, Recreational Drug Use, Sad, Sad Lexa, Smoking, This Is Sad, seriously, this isn't a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUKat23/pseuds/CUKat23
Summary: Fic based off the song American Love by Scotty Sire.  Lexa is heartbroken over her relationship with Echo ending and goes out to a club where she meets Clarke.  The two share a night for Lexa to realize that Clarke isn't what she seems.  Warning:  If you are looking for a Clexa happily ever after fic, this is not the fic for you!  Angst ahead!





	American Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I want to preface this by saying I love Clexa! BUT I was listening to the song American Love by Scotty Sire a few weeks ago and knew I wanted to write a fic based around it. I thought for a while and decided to use Clexa. As I said in the summary, if you are looking for a heart warming Clexa love story, this is NOT it. If you are looking for something with a happy ending, this is NOT it. If you're wanting something very angsty and a little humorous, then you've come to the right place. Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Referenced drug use and light smut ahead

Lexa’s normally quiet apartment was buzzing with energy as her roommate and sister Anya, Anya’s girlfriend, Raven, and her best friend and other roommate, Lincoln, were all getting ready to go out for the night. Lexa sat on her bed reading a book as she watched Raven stomp back and forth past her room three times, in a different outfit, each pass. She shook her head with a soft smile as she listened to Anya complain from the down the hallway about the lack of food in the kitchen.

“I’m hungry,” she complained loudly. “Why don’t we have any snacks?” When she didn’t get an answer from Lexa, she appeared in the younger girl’s doorway. She was dressed in black leather pants and a patterned blouse, the look was tied together with a black, fitted blazer and a pair of high heels that somehow perfectly matched the blouse. She admired her sisters outfit internally, refusing to inflate Anya's ego anymore that it already was. A knack for fashion was one of the few things the two women had in common.

“You’re about to go out to eat,” Lexa said dryly, looking back at her book and ignoring Anya's complaints.

“So?” Anya said, entering the room the rest of the way and shoving Lexa’s feet out of the way roughly, so that she could plop down on the bed. 

Lexa huffed as her sister made herself at home without an invitation. “You’re going to get cat hair on you,” she pointed out as Lexa’s cat, Gus, entered the room as if on cue. 

“First of all, Gus Gus has black fur and I’m wearing black so you won’t even be able to notice, and second of all, I keep a lint roller in my car specifically because I live in a house with my sister who is a cat lover,” Anya said, ticking off the reasons on her fingers. 

“I told you to stop calling him Gus Gus. That’s the mouse from Cinderella,” Lexa said. She finally closed her book, deciding that she wasn't going to be able to focus on the book again until everyone had left for the evening.

“I should take your butch card for knowing the name of the mouse in Cinderella,” Anya laughed.

“Oh please, like you haven’t watched Frozen a hundred and forty two times!” Lexa shot back.

“That’s different! Elsa’s hot and you know it!” 

“Who’s hot?” Raven asked entering the bedroom, once again in a different outfit than the last time Lexa had seen her pass the room. “If you say me, you’d be correct.” Raven did a little twirl to show off her outfit. When she came to a stop, she winked at her girlfriend. “How’s this?”

“You look great babe,” Anya said as she got up from the bed and gave Raven a quick peck on the cheek. Raven was wearing a bright red jumpsuit, that showed off her slim figure. On her feet were a pair of black high heels that brought her almost to the same height as Anya.

“What’s the occasion?” Lincoln asked as he entered the room, wearing what could have been the oddest combination of clothes she’d ever seen. All three of them stared at him in shock as he messed with the buttons on his shirt, that was clearly much too small for his broad frame. As he finished buttoning it, he stood up straight and the shirt pulled tight across his chest. The buttons strained against the action and his white undershirt shined brightly through the openings. The blue slacks he had on were way too big for him and he had on a pair of tennis shoes that didn’t match the look at all. Not that there was much of a look to begin with.

“We’re going to dinner with my boss and his wife,” Anya said as she looked over Lincoln’s outfit in horror. “Where are you going in that disaster outfit?” Anya had never been one for pulling punches.

“It’s that bad?” Lincoln asked as he dropped his hands dejectedly and turned to look towards Lexa for reassurance.

Raven reached out and grabbed his arm as he turned, stopping his movement. “Don’t move too fast or one of those buttons is going to pop off and black my eye!”

“Quit picking on him Raven,” Lexa scolded as she attempted to hide a chuckle. “The outfit needs some work Linc. Where are you going?”

“Supposed to be going for drinks with Brian, Bellamy, and the rest of the guys and then maybe to a club,” Lincoln said as he hopelessly tried to straighten out the shirt. “This is my favorite shirt.”

“How many years ago?” Anya laughed. “Seriously, you’re going to have to spend less time in the gym if you ever want to wear that shirt again.” She checked her phone and realized that they should have left the house five minutes ago if they wanted to be early. “Shit, we have to go. Linc, please don’t go out in that outfit. Lexa don’t sit here and pout all night. Go out and do something.”

“I’m not pouting,” Lexa argued. Okay, she was pouting a little but she would never admit that to Anya.

“What should I wear?” Lincoln asked Anya and Raven’s backs as they exited the room quickly. 

“Anything but that. Lexa, please help him!” Anya called as she grabbed the keys and rushed Raven out the door. “Love you guys!” 

Lexa heard the door slam shut and looked back towards her best friend in the world, who stood looking helplessly at his favorite shirt that no longer fit. She felt bad for the man and sighed. “Come on. Let’s go look through your closet,” she said as she got off her bed and guided Lincoln towards his room.  
It took a solid fifteen minutes but Lexa finally put together an outfit for Lincoln that actually looked good on the man. She agreed with Anya, that he would have to completely rework his wardrobe if he was going to keep working out like a mad man. Almost all of his shirts were at least one size too small. In the end, she had decided on a pair of loose fitting blue jeans with a simple white tank top. Over the tank top, she had layered a denim jacket that was a shade lighter than his jeans and then replaced his tennis shoes with a pair of light brown Timberland boots. Once he was dressed, she looked over his outfit appreciatively and patted herself on the back.

“Damn, I look good,” he said as he admired himself in the mirror.

Lexa hummed her agreement and patted the man on the back. “Have fun,” she said as she headed back to her room. 

“Wait!” Lincoln said suddenly as he chased her down, catching up to her right as she dropped back down onto her bed. “Why don’t you come out with me and the guys?”

“No offense, but I have no interest in spending my Saturday evening with a bunch of drunk guys,” Lexa said. 

Lincoln didn’t take any offense to Lexa’s statement and simply shrugged his shoulders. “If you change your mind, text me. You really shouldn’t just hang around here depressed over Echo.” Lexa glared at the man but there wasn’t a lot of power behind it and he looked relatively unfazed. Lincoln was the only one in the house brave enough to say her ex’s name, let alone so casually. Mainly, because Lexa had a hard time ever being mad at Lincoln. He was so kind and gentle and well-meaning that Lexa knew the words weren’t meant to hurt her.

“I’m not depressed over her. I’m just enjoying a quiet night in, reading a book, while all my loud ass roommates are out,” Lexa retorted.

Lincoln took the comment for what it was, a playful jab and shrugged his shoulders as he walked away. He was heading out the door before he said anything else. “Whatever you say. I suggest getting laid over reading a book though.” With that, the front door slammed shut again and Lexa was left in the quiet of the house. 

Lexa “hmphed” loudly as if her bear of a best friend could hear her all the way in his car. She picked up her book and opened it up to where she had left off before the circus formally known as her friends, had rolled through her room. She read the first paragraph four times before she sighed and dog eared the page, dropping the book back on her bed. It wasn’t looking like getting her book read was in the universe’s plans tonight.

She got up and padded through the quiet house and into the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and looked through, hoping to find a snack but Anya’s assessment of the situation earlier was spot on. They really needed to go grocery shopping this weekend. She settled for a beer from the bottom of the fridge and twisted the cap off before taking a big swig. The beer was Lincoln’s so it was a little stout for her taste but it did the trick. She wandered around the kitchen lazily while she sipped the beer and flipped through the bills that one of her roommates had left on the counter.

A bright colored ad caught her attention and she pulled out an announcement for a new club downtown. She looked it over and noticed that it had opened up the previous night and was celebrating with free beer until eleven o’clock. Free beer sounded nice but it wasn’t enough to make her leave her comfortable night in. She tossed the announcement back down on the counter and moved to the living room. She made herself busy straightening up the pillows on the couch and tossing Anya’s blanket over the back of the couch.

She was quickly growing bored with her chores, which grew into frustration that she wasn’t enjoying what was supposed to be a relaxing evening. She wandered back to her room and flopped down on her bed face first. She groaned into the mattress and then grabbed her phone, opening Facebook.

She scrolled through two pointless status updates, three photos of peoples kids, one sad post about a homeless dog, and ten memes, including two Minion memes from her Aunt Indra, before she saw another ad for the new club. This one highlighted the young, up and coming DJ who was playing the club all weekend. A few of her friends had liked the page and commented that they would be checking it out this weekend. 

She noticed immediately that Echo's best friend, Ontari, had liked the page and commented that she would be there tonight. Lexa decided to torture herself and tapped on Ontari’s face, taking her to the girl’s timeline. It only took a second of scrolling before she found a photo of Ontari and Echo standing between two tall men. On Ontari’s right was Roan Winters, who was the only one in the group that Lexa didn’t actually mind too much. Roan was was just as shady as the rest of them but he usually stuck to his word. He wasn’t as much into backstabbing as the rest of them. To Echo's left, stood Quint Green. The man was big enough to make Lincoln feel small and dumb enough to make Bellamy feel smart and Lexa hated him. She hated his cocky attitude and his stupid, crooked smirk, and most of all, she hated that his arm was around Echo. 

Lexa and Echo had just celebrated their nine year anniversary a week prior, when she showed up at the woman’s apartment unannounced one day. She was coming by to pick up her favorite jacket that she had left at Echo's place and used her to key to walk straight in. What she walked in on will forever be burned into her brain. There, in the bed that they had shared so many times before, was Echo with Quint. Lexa didn’t remember many details of what happened next but she remembered screaming at Echo, she remembered throwing her promise ring at the wall, and she remembered blacking the big, dumb Ogre’s eye when he tried to get her to calm down. She stormed out of the apartment and never looked back, meaning she had to send Anya and Lincoln to get the rest of her things a few days later. 

That was two months ago and the residual pain from the betrayal still hurt like it was yesterday. She scoffed quietly as she locked her phone and tossed it onto the bed. She didn’t know why she continued to torture herself by going to look at Echo’s and all her friends' social media but she did it at least every couple days.  
She laid back further on the bed and draped an arm across her face to block out the over head light that she was too lazy to get up and turn off. She was developing a headache and she cursed herself for ever opening her phone. She wondered if it would do her mental health some good to just get rid of the device for a while.

As if the universe could hear her internal thoughts and enjoyed using her mind for its own personal playground, she felt her phone buzz on the other side of the bed. She thought about ignoring it but sighed and gave up that notion when the first buzz was immediately followed with a second and then a third.

_Roomies_

_AnYasss: Don’t sit at home all night. It’s lame._

_Linc: You need to get back in the saddle_

_AnYasss: See? Even Lincoln thinks your lame and that’s saying something._

 

Lexa rolled her eyes at her sisters texts but another came through before she could respond.

 

_Linc: hey! I’m not lame! And Lexa’s not either, she just needs to open herself up to love again._

_Anyasss: LAME._

_Linc: Or at least get laid so she’ll quit being a grumpy ass._

_AnYasss: There we go! Now that’s something I can agree with!_

_Lexa: I’m literally in the group chat. You guys remember that right?_

_AnYasss: Why talk about you behind your back when we can talk about you to your face?_

_Lexa: *eye roll emoji*_

_Lexa: Aren’t you supposed to be having dinner with your boss?_

_AnYasss: Ugh...bastard is late. Think when he shows up, I should tap my watch face disapprovingly like he does me when I’m late?_

_Linc: I feel like that wouldn’t be wise_

_Lexa: Agreed._

_AnYasss: I can’t wait to get this promotion so I can kiss somebody's ass that I actually like for a while._

_AnYasss: Shit, the goblin and his wife are here! I’ll text you guys later! Lexa go out!_

_Linc: Bellamy just ordered shots. I’m going to go too. Be careful guys!_

_Lexa: *peace sign emoji*_

 

Lexa tossed her phone back on the bed and looked at the clock. It wasn’t even eight and she was laying in bed, hours away from being even remotely sleepy.

“Fuck it,” she said finally as she sat up and got out of bed. “I’m twenty five years old and single and hot, dammit,” she recited as she looked at herself in the mirror. “I’m also talking to myself, so there’s that.” She flipped through the hangers in her closet and quickly picked out one of her favorite outfits. 

Once she got dressed, she admired herself in the long mirror in her room. She had chosen a pair of jeans that had multiple rips in them at her thighs and knees, a simple white t-shirt, and her black combat boots. She grimaced when she looked at the rat’s nest of hair, tied in a bun on top of her head. She definitely didn’t have the time or energy to actually style her hair so she released the bun and brushed it out as well as she could. Luckily, her long hair was naturally straight minus a few waves so once it was brushed out, it didn’t look bad, but it didn’t look great either. She dug around in her closet for a few minutes before shouting “ah-ha! I knew it was in here!” in victory as she held up her prize. 

“Lexa, you’re still alone,” she noted as she adjusted the slouchy black beanie on her head. With the hat, her hair looked much more intentional and she was much happier with her overall look.

She quickly grabbed her phone off the bed and ordered an Uber, receiving a return messaged that her ride would arrive in ten minutes. The trio lived close enough to downtown Polis, that getting an Uber or a Lyft fast was never an issue, especially on the weekends. Lexa had never been happier about that fact because it gave her less time to back out of her decision to go out. 

True to the message, the driver showed up in nine minutes and Lexa was waiting at the front door for him. She picked her keys up off the table by the door and locked up the house before jogging to the small car idling in her driveway. She got in the backseat and greeted the driver who was an older man with graying hair named Andre, according to the app.

“How are you this evening ma’am?” He asked as Lexa buckled her seat belt.

“I’m good, how are you?”

“I’m well, thank you for asking. Would you like a water or a snack?” He asked kindly.

“No, thank you,” Lexa said politely. 

“Big night out?” The man asked as he pulled out of her driveway. 

"Not that big really. Was just feeling a little cooped up.”

“Ah, you should take every opportunity to go and have big nights out while you're young because when you get my age, you just don’t have the energy,” Andre chuckled.

Lexa smiled tightly at the man who was looking at her through the rear view mirror with gentle eyes. She wasn’t the most social person in the world and sometimes small talk was really difficult for her. Echo had always described her as the strong, silent type and she thought that fit her pretty well. Even in her job as a personal trainer, her clients knew and appreciated that she was more about demonstrating than talking through the exercises. She was an excellent motivator but she definitely stood by the policy: “Why use ten words when two will do?”

There were only two occasions in life where Lexa was more talkative and abandoned the policy. One was when she was around her close friends and family. She definitely came out of her shell with Anya and Lincoln and even Raven. The three of them knew Lexa could be a little bit funny and a lot sassy so they didn’t let her get away with being quiet.

The other occasion was when she got a few drinks in her system. Alcohol was the golden key that turned quiet Lexa into party time Lexa. She was more outgoing, and more willing to do crazy things; like the time she jumped off Echo’s parents roof into the swimming pool in high school and sprained her ankle. Luckily, it was in the off season and her basketball coach didn’t find out and kill her.

She didn’t realize how lost she had been in her own thoughts until she noticed that they were pulling up in front of the location she had requested. “Here you are,” Andre said as he came to a stop in front of the building. The neon lights on the front of the building lit up to read “The Ark,” and Lexa could hear the music pounding even from inside the car. There were people standing in groups outside the door talking animatedly and a large bouncer standing at the door checking ID’s. Lexa almost changed her mind and asked Andre to take her home but the man beat her to the punch with a knowing smile. “Have fun. Thanks for riding with Uber.”

“Thank you,” Lexa said as she stepped out of the car onto the sidewalk. She pulled her phone out and gave Andre five stars before pocketing the device and taking a deep breath. She showed the bouncer her ID and received a wrist band before walking into the crowded club.

There was a drag show taking place in the front area and Lexa watched as she waited on a young bartender to bring her the beer and shot of Jack Daniels she ordered. The man was topless and had glitter down his chest and arms. “Thank you sweetie,” he said as Lexa dropped some ones into his tip jar on the bar. 

She knocked the shot back and then grabbed her beer, making her way through the crowd and following a group of women into an area that was behind swinging doors. The large area that she entered contained three more bars and a huge dance floor. The music was different in here, more electronic, and there was a flurry of laser beams and strobe lights that seemed to move to the music. The DJ was standing on a lifted stage with a huge screen behind him, playing the music video for the song that was on. Lexa squeezed past a group of dancing women, all with X's on their hands. She surprisingly found a spot at the bar where she could lean without being right on top of people and swigged her beer as she watched people dance.

Polis was a very forward thinking city so it surprised her that this was only the second gay bar in town and from the turnout, she could only presume that Azgeda was dead tonight. There was a diversity of people on the dance floor and Lexa decided that people watching could be fun. She watched down the bar as two older gay men danced together slowly and drank beers and then watched on the opposite end as a young lesbian got hyped up by her friends just to get shot down by an obviously straight girl. Lexa shook her head and chuckled bitterly into her beer. She hadn’t had most of these experiences since she had started dated Echo in high school and through college. 

With the dangerous thoughts creeping in, Lexa decided to order two more shots and downed them back to back. It didn’t take long for her to start to feel a buzz from the drinks and she subconsciously started moving her hips to the music. She had finished her first beer and moved onto a second and then a third when she made eye contact with a blonde across the dance floor. 

The woman was wearing a sinfully short dress that showed off a little too much leg and just the right amount of cleavage. She was keeping a steady rhythm with her hips as she laughed at something her friend said but she locked eyes with Lexa and shot the girl a wink that made her feel warm in places other than her heart. Lexa quickly ordered another shot and downed it before ordering another beer and standing up straight. 

It felt like the alcohol that Lexa had consumed finally flowed into the rest of her body as she stood and she had to take a steadying step to sort everything out. She locked eyes with the blonde again from across the dance floor and smirked back when the girl shot her another brilliant smile. She took intentional steps across the dance floor until she was close enough to talk to the woman.

“Would you like to dance?” She asked the girl who looked at Lexa like she was surprised that she had actually approached her. 

The girl shot her friends a quick look and then moved closer to Lexa, continuing the dance she had been doing before. “I’m Clarke,” she said as she moved close enough to Lexa for the taller girl to hear her over the music.

“Lexa,” the brunette said, leaning down close to Clarke’s ear and husking the name.

Clarke seemed happy with the introduction and spun around until she could place her backside on Lexa’s front. Lexa dutifully latched onto Clarke’s hips and easily matched her rhythm. They danced together for one song and then two and then three before Lexa finally spoke again. “You want to get a drink?” she asked, simply receiving a nod from the blonde. Before she realized what was happening, Clarke had grabbed her hand and was leading her off the dance floor and to the bar where she let Lexa order them each a shot and a beer. 

She watched in amazement as Clarke clicked her shot of jack on the bar and then downed it in one gulp, chasing it with the beer. “What?” She asked when she noticed Lexa watching her. 

“You’re really sexy,” Lexa said into her ear. She could tell that the alcohol was doing its job because she was never that forward.

“I think you’re just saying that because you want to get in my pants,” Clarke joked back, a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. 

Lexa shrugged and moved back in close, “I would compliment your personality but I don’t know you, but I can say that your body is absolutely banging.” Lexa’s sober brain that was buried deep down, kicked her drunk brain. Banging? That is never something Lexa would say but apparently drunk Lexa thought it was brilliant and drunk Clarke seemed to enjoy the compliment. She pulled Lexa in closer and started dancing again as if her body wouldn’t allow her to stand still.

“You smell amazing,” She said into Lexa’s ear and Lexa felt a chill go down her spine at the words and Clarke’s breath on her ear and neck.

The music suddenly slowed down to a R&B song and Clarke’s head shot up suddenly. “I love this song!” She said as she spun around and placed her ass back on the front of Lexa’s jeans, using her body to push Lexa up against the bar. Lexa outwardly groaned as Clarke started rotating her hips and moving with the music as if it had completely taken over her body. Lexa had to bite her lip as she enjoyed the feeling and view of Clarke grinding their bodies together. It had been months since she had touched a woman like this and it had never been with someone other than Echo. 

“You’re a really great dancer,” Clarke husked in her ear as she stood up straight and wrapped a hand behind her head, pulling Lexa closer by the back of her neck.

Lexa was really feeling the song and the drinks now and didn’t miss an opportunity to flirt back with Clarke. “It’s not the only thing I’m skilled at.”

The song ended and Clarke turned to Lexa with hungry eyes. "You want to get out of here?" She asked suddenly and Lexa must have looked shocked because Clarke added, "Unless you're not that type of girl." 

It took Lexa half a moment more of thought before she was grabbing Clarke's hand and leading her through the crowd and out of the club. She quickly opened her phone and ordered an Uber which conveniently was only five minutes away. She knew that Ubers liked to sit nearby on Saturday nights for people that were too drunk to drive and she was incredibly thankful for the app tonight. 

It had gotten significantly cooler outside than when she had entered the club and she noticed Clarke shiver a little as a gust of wind passed. Even in her drunken haze, Lexa was ever the gentleman and wrapped a strong arm around Clarke's shoulders. The shorter girl instantly moved in close and wrapped her arms around Lexa's midsection, playing with the edge of her t-shirt as they waited. 

After what felt like forever but was only a few minutes, the Uber pulled up and Lexa opened the door for Clarke. The girl got in and Lexa followed her, being greeted by the middle age man driving the car. This man was definitely not as sweet or talkative as Andre had been but he was courteous and professional. Lexa was grateful because she wasn't able to think about anything but Clarke's hands that were drawing patterns on the part of her leg that was exposed through the rips in her jeans. 

They arrived at Lexa's house finally and Lexa was surprised but excited that her sister nor Lincoln had come home yet. The knew neither of them would attempt to cock-block her but they would definitely make things awkward. Lexa climbed out of the car and Clarke followed behind her as they walked up the front walk and Lexa inserted the key and let them in as quickly as she could, well aware that the other girl was cold. 

"I love your house," Clarke said. "Do you live here alone?" She was standing just inside the closed door and was looking around the living room. 

"My sister and my best friend live here too," Lexa said as she turned to notice Clarke looking suddenly anxious. 

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked. "Do you want a drink? I think we have a couple beers in the fridge." She turned to walk towards the kitchen but Clarke grabbed her hand and spun her back around. With the alcohol coursing through her, it was hard to regain her balance and she wound up stumbling into Clarke, pinning the blonde to the front door with her body. She could feel Clarke's breath on her and noticed Clarke eyeing her lips.

"I don't want a drink. I want you," Clarke said, the anxiousness from seconds ago disappearing without a trace. 

Lexa couldn't hold back any longer and closed the small gap between her and Clarke, smashing their lips together a little too roughly but Clarke didn't seem to mind and instantly matched her pace. The kiss was heated as Clarke allowed Lexa to take the lead and pressed their bodies more together. Lexa could feel Clarke's hands move around her neck and playing with the hair that hung out from the back of her beanie. 

They stood against the door kissing for a while before Lexa moved from Clarke's lips to her neck and smirked when she heard Clarke moan into the silence of the house. 

"Bedroom?" Clarke asked frantically as she let her head drop against the door and enjoyed Lexa's lips at work. 

"Mmhmm," Lexa hummed distractedly but made no attempts to move from her position. 

Clarke enjoyed the attention for a while longer before she pushed Lexa back and laughed at the sad eyes that Lexa shot her. "Bed, now." She commanded. The demand seemed to bring Lexa’s attention to the fact that they were still standing at the front door.

In the back of her mind, Lexa had the brilliant idea to pick Clarke up and carry her to the bedroom. The execution was sloppy as Clarke gasped in surprise at the sudden movement and caused Lexa to stumble a little bit. There was a brief moment where Lexa literally feared for all of her body parts as the room spun and she tried to regain her balance. Clarke was holding onto her tight with her arms around her neck and her ankles locked behind Lexa’s butt.

Thankfully, Lexa regained her balance and started moving through the house, in the direction of her bedroom. She needed to get to the bed but she didn’t want to stop kissing Clarke so she attempted to multi task and ended up bumping them into nearly every wall in the house as they made their way to Lexa’s room. They finally burst through the doorway and Lexa stumbled towards the bed, dropping Clarke on it a little harder than she had intended. The shorter girl landed flat on her back and started giggling at the events. 

A tiny bit of Lexa’s confidence floated away as she looked down at the beautiful blonde that was laying in her bed. Clarke was on the flat of her back, blonde hair spread out across the black comforter, looking up at Lexa with what could only be described as sex eyes. For the first time, Lexa noted how truly beautiful Clarke was and how much she could potentially enjoy getting to know this mysterious and sexy girl if she was sober.

“You going to join me or did you bring me here just for me to take care of myself?” Clarke asked as she trailed a hand from her collarbone, over her breast, and down her stomach.

The question wiped the serious thoughts from Lexa’s drunken brain and she sprang to action. She climbed on the bed and hovered over Clarke’s beautiful body, grabbing her hand before it could reach its destination but not pulling it away.

“Watching could be fun,” Lexa purred into Clarke’s ear and she felt her release a shudder at her words.

“Into Voyeurism are we?” Clarke sassed back, trying to maintain a semblance of control. Clark didn’t like labels but she was typically a top and she found it unsettlingly easy to give that role up to Lexa. 

Lexa, on the other hand, was in a world of her own as she continued to worship Clarke’s neck and collarbones, mixing it up between kisses, licks, and bites. She sucked on one particularly sensitive area for a little too long and suddenly felt hands on her shoulders pushing her away. She backed off easily and met Clarke’s blue eyes with concern.

“Don’t stop what you’re doing, but no marks,” Clarke instructed seriously.

Lexa chalked the request up to Clarke having a professional job and nodded, going back to work on the girl’s neck instantly, this time spreading her kisses and bites out more, never staying in one area for too long.

Clarke moaned as Lexa made her way down her body, kissing her chest, stomach, and thighs over her dress before continuing down her legs and then standing up at the foot of the bed. She signaled for Clarke to follow her and the blonde did as instructed, coming to her knees at the edge of the bed. Lexa smirked and put her hands around Clarke’s back, easily finding the zipper of her dress and sliding it down slowly. She then ran her fingertips up Clarke’s spine, causing her to shiver. Lexa instantly noted that Clarke wasn’t wearing a bra and was rewarded with a beautiful image when she peeled the dress off her shoulders and revealed her front.

Clarke finished shimmying out of her tight dress as Lexa watched with wide eyes. She followed a path with her eyes that led down Clarke’s long neck, to her full breasts which were the most glorious that Lexa had ever seen in person. Her nipples stood at attention from the cool temperature of the room and Lexa’s mouth watered to be on her skin. Clarke looked completely at ease as she fell back onto the bed and scooted up to the pillows in only a pair of red lace underwear. 

“I feel like we’re a little uneven right now,” Clarke stated as she looked Lexa up and down. She noticed the only piece of clothing that Lexa had lost was the black beanie that Clarke had pushed off somewhere in the hallway, desperate to get her hands in Lexa’s long locks.

Lexa didn’t miss a beat as she peeled her white t shirt off and tossed it on the floor near Clarke’s dress, revealing an incredibly toned body underneath. Clarke groaned as she admired Lexa’s physique while she peeled her jeans off, leaving her in a white sports bra and boy shorts. She felt her confidence waver a tiny bit when she noticed that Lexa had an honest to God six pack. Before she could think about it too much Lexa started to climb back on the bed and Clarke stopped her again with a tsk, “the bra too sweet cheeks. I’m all about a level playing field.”

Lexa didn’t hesitate to remove her bra and toss it into the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor. Lexa was insecure about a lot of things, especially after everything that happened with Echo, but her body wasn’t one of them. “Like what you see?” Lexa asked cockily as she climbed onto the bed, meeting Clarke’s eyes that were now significantly darker in color from lust.

“Mmhmm,” Clarke hummed as she pulled Lexa into a fiery kiss that brought their bodies completely together for the first time without the barrier of clothes. She pulled away from the kiss and smirked devilishly, “Now let’s see those skills, stud.”

 

  
Hours later, both girls laid in bed sweating and breathing heavily. Clarke had been quiet for a while so Lexa leaned over to check on her and found blue eyes staring back at her softly. The intensity in the look and the fact that she was starting to sober up, jarred Lexa so she sat up and started digging through the drawer of her nightstand. 

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked as she sat up and wrapped the sheet around her nude top.

Lexa found what she was looking for finally and pulled out a small wooden box. “Do you mind if I smoke?” She asked.

“Not at all,” Clarke said as she watched closely.

Lexa opened the lid and Clarke was instantly hit with the fragrant and familiar smell of marijuana. She watched as Lexa opened a small ziploc bag and pulled out a bud. She began breaking it apart on the lid of the box, concentrating heavily to pull out all of the seeds and stems as she did so. Once she felt confident that she had broken it up good enough, Lexa pulled out a cigarillo and opened up a pocket knife that was also located in the box. She expertly placed a straight cut down the length of the cigarillo and then folded the pocket knife back up. It took her a minute or so to open up the paper and empty the tobacco out into a small trash can by her bed. Once all of the tobacco was out, she licked the wrap and proceeded to start filling it with the broken up marijuana. 

Clarke smiled as she noticed that Lexa had the tip of her tongue outside her mouth as she concentrated on the task in front of her. 

“Last but not least,” Lexa said as she held the still open blunt up to her lips and licked the wrap again, allowing her to seal the paper back into place. Finally, she grabbed a lighter out of the box and flicked the wheel, igniting a flame out of the end of it. She waved the fire back and forth under the blunt to give it a final seal. Once she was satisfied, she held the blunt in her lips and started to light the end of it. It took a few seconds but the blunt finally ignited and Lexa took a few short hits to get it burning good. 

“There it is,” she half coughed out as she released a large puff of smoke out of her mouth. She immediately took another long hit but held it in this time. Finally, she released the smoke and it formed a small cloud over her head. She let her head fall back against her headboard and sighed. “Want a hit?” She asked suddenly, as if she had forgotten Clarke’s presence.

“Sure,” Clarke took the blunt from Lexa’s hand carefully and took a large hit, instantly coughing out smoke harshly. “Jesus, that’s strong,” Clarke said when she finally got her coughing under control.

“Mm-hmm,” Lexa chuckled. “I don’t smoke a lot so I can afford to splurge when I do.”

“So this is an occasion?” Clarke asked as she attempted a much smaller hit than the last.

Lexa shrugged as she took the blunt back from Clarke’s hand when she offered it back. “I don’t bring a lot of girls home if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“You the monogamous type?” 

Lexa hummed a laugh around the hit she was taking and took her time to think about the question as she held the hit in. She finally released it and shrugged again. “I guess I am. I take it you’re not?”

It was Clarke’s turn to shrug as the blunt was passed back to her. She never answered the question and instead focused on a small tattoo on the inside of Lexa’s wrist. “Who’s EBJ?”

Lexa pulled her hand back quickly, subconsciously hiding the tattoo as if Clarke hadn’t already seen it. She felt foolish about the tattoo and had meant to have it covered up weeks ago. Clarke seemed to be eternally patient as Lexa took the blunt back and hit it a couple times. When she realized Clarke was still waiting on an answer she sighed. “You know how they say never get an exes name on you? It’s true. No matter how long you’ve been together, don’t do it.” 

“So that’s an ex’s initials?” Clarke asked.

“Yep.”

“How long were you together?” Clarke pried.

“9 years,” Lexa said shortly.

“Wow, and what happened?” Clarke asked softly. 

Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke. They really only knew each other intimately and she was surprised that she was willing to ask all of the personal questions about someone she barely knew. Was this normally how one night stands went? “She cheated,” Lexa finally admitted as she broke eye contact with Clarke. “There’s a lot of things I can tolerate, cheating isn’t one of them. There’s nothing worse.”

The fire in Lexa’s tone was not lost on Clarke and she could see that she had hit a sore spot. She cleared her throat, quickly changing the subject. “I should probably get going.” She stood from the bed and began redressing. 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Lexa said as she watched Clarke pull up her underwear and step into her dress. 

“You didn’t,” Clarke assured. “It’s just that, my roommate will get worried if I’m not home before sun up and she can be a little crazy. She’ll come out looking for me,” Clarke laughed while she ordered an Uber on her phone. Lexa chuckled with her as Clarke stepped closer and turned her back. “Care to zip me up?”

Lexa nodded and rested what was left of the blunt in the ashtray on her nightstand. She sat up in the bed and gently slid Clarke’s zipper up her back. Clarke turned back around and smiled sweetly at Lexa. “Tonight was fun Lexa,” she said, placing a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips. They both tasted of smoke now but neither cared. The kiss carried on for a few minutes before Clarke’s phone buzzed in her hand, letting her know that her Uber was pulling up. She ended the kiss and placed a hand on Lexa’s face. “Text me sometime,” she said as she grabbed her heels off the floor, slid them on her feet, and promptly exited the room.

Lexa listened as the clicking of Clarke’s heels got further away until she heard the front door open and close and then the house was in silence. She smiled lazily and grabbed the blunt, taking another hit before carefully putting it out and sliding it back in the box to save for later. She dropped back in her bed and looked up at the ceiling, only then realizing that she had never gotten Clarke’s phone number. “Shit,” she sighed as she fell off into a deep sleep.

 

  
It was noon the next day when Lexa was rudely awoken by her bedroom door being slung open. “Damn, this room smells like a pothead’s sex dungeon!” Anya complained as she crossed the room and slid Lexa’s window open.

“Fuck,” Lexa groaned when the sunlight met her eyes and the feel of hangover settled into her body.

“Look at you,” Anya said, much too smugly for Lexa’s taste. “Hungover and well-fucked, and on the Lord’s Day no less,” Anya mocked.

“Shut up, Anya,” Lexa said as she pulled a pillow over her face to block out the unforgiving sun that was shining into her room.

“So you took my advice huh?” Anya asked as she riffled through Lexa’s closet until she found a t-shirt and threw it at Lexa’s body that was buried under her blankets and pillows.

Lexa simply groaned a response and ignored the piece of clothing.

“Get up and shower,” Anya instructed as she threw a pair of shorts on top of the shirt. “I’ll make you lunch.”

Anya’s hangover cure smoothies were magical and Lexa felt instantly better as she sipped one down. By the time she had gotten showered and dressed, Anya had it sitting on the counter ready for her and was making lunch for both of them. Lexa had never been more happy to be living with her sister than this moment.

“Where’s Raven?” Lexa asked her sister’s back. She had gotten used to having the sassy Latina around most of the time, even if she drove Lexa a little crazy.

“She had to go into work for a couple hours. Apparently there was an issue with one of the rovers.” Raven worked for NASA and Lexa was surprised that Anya knew that much of why she had to go into work on a Sunday. A lot of what Raven did was considered “need to know.”

“Oh. How was dinner?” Lexa asked with her mouthful of smoothie.

Anya turned around and offered Lexa a plate that held an avocado and egg sandwich and a side of fruits. “Dinner went fine. I’m more interested in your night though,” Anya said as she sat down an identical plate in front of herself and pulled up a bar stool. 

Lexa busied herself poking through the fruit for her favorites and shrugged, “it was mostly uneventful.”

Anya raised an eyebrow at her sister, “Liar.”

Lexa smiled coyly at her sister and popped a grape in her mouth. 

“Where’d you go?”

“That new club, The Ark,” Lexa said with her mouth full.

“Ah, and did you meet someone?” Anya urged.

“I did.”

“And her name was?” 

“Clarke,” Lexa said before taking a bite out of her sandwich. She could tell that her sister was getting tired of her short answers which made it all the more fun for her. She rarely knew something that her older sister didn’t, so she was enjoying it while she could.

“And did Clarke come home with you last night?”

“Hmm...I don’t know that I want to spill all of the details to you,” Lexa teased.

“Lexa!” Anya said in exasperation and Lexa began to laugh.

“Okay, okay,” She said, holding her hands up in surrender. “We made eye contact across the dance floor last night, we danced together, got drunk, came back here, hooked up, a lot, smoked a blunt, and then she left.” Lexa summed up her night quickly.

“And was it good?” Anya smirked.

Lexa blushed a little and shrugged, picking at her sandwich.

“So it was,” Anya laughed. “Are you going to call her again or was this just a one night stand?”

“I don’t know,” Lexa said. “I probably would like to get to know her better. She was nice, funny, an amazing dancer, and really sexy.”

“So, you should text her.”

“I forgot to get her number,” Lexa huffed.

“Ugh, amateur mistake,” Anya said as she tossed a piece of cantaloupe onto her sister’s plate.

Lexa sighed. Anya was right but maybe she would run into the beautiful blonde again.

 

  
For the next three weeks, Lexa made every attempt to “accidentally” run into Clarke at The Ark. The first week, she drug Anya and Raven with her and the second week she convinced Lincoln to join her but the third week she was riding solo again. She was only on her second beer when she spotted a familiar head of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. She scooted a bit further down the bar to get a better angle and sure enough, she spotted Clarke dancing with her friends and laughing. She was wearing a plaid skirt and a shirt that showed a bit of her midriff and Lexa smiled, remembering what it felt like to kiss her milky skin.

She pushed off the bar and started making her way across the club towards Clarke and her friends, much more confident than the last time she had done this. She was almost to the group when Clarke noticed her and the smile instantly disappeared from her face. She looked around the room nervously and shook her head at Lexa discreetly. Lexa slowed down a little in confusion but kept moving towards the group. Finally, realizing that Lexa wasn’t changing her course, Clarke stepped away from her friends and stopped Lexa. She put her hands on Lexa’s chest and pushed the girl through the crowd towards the wall. 

She looked around nervously again before she addressed Lexa, “What are you doing?”

“I was just going to see if you wanted to dance. Last time was fun and I was just thinking-“

“We can’t do that again, Lexa,” Clarke said, cutting her off.

“Oh, I thought we had a good time,” Lexa said, trying not to show the hurt on her face. 

Clarke sighed, “We did. It’s just...” she looked around the room again and Lexa noted that she looked as nervous as a man on the run from the law. “Lexa, I’m here with my girlfriend and she can’t see us together.”

“Your girlfriend?”

“Yes, my girlfriend, Niylah.”

“Did you have a girlfriend a few weeks ago?” Lexa started putting the pieces together. How uncomfortable Clarke had been when she talked about Echo cheating, how Clarke didn’t want her to leave any marks.

Clarke looked at her sadly, “Yes, I did. We got into a fight that night and I came out with friends to get over it. I was drunk and angry at her and you were here. What we did was a mistake Lexa, and Niylah can’t know. She can’t see me talking to you. You have to go.”

Lexa felt like she had been stabbed in the gut. She couldn’t look at Clarke the same way. She was no better than Echo and even worse, Lexa felt like Quint. The only difference was that he knew about Echo’s relationship status and Lexa had been deceived. 

Clarke looked around the room again and attempted to grab Lexa’s hand but Lexa yanked it away. “Look, Lexa, I’m sorry. I was sad and I used you. I didn’t know that you were still healing from a broken heart and that your ex had cheated on you. It’s why I left so suddenly when I found out and I hoped you would never find out what I had done because I knew you would be disgusted. You have every reason to hate me and I’m okay with that but please don’t say anything to Niylah.”

Lexa didn’t owe Clarke anything and she had half a mind to find Niylah and tell her everything but she didn’t have the energy. She felt mentally exhausted and used and she just wanted to get out of the situation. “I’m not going to say anything,” she said finally and Clarke looked relieved. 

“I really did have fun with you Lexa, and maybe if we had met a couple years in the future, things would have been different,” Clarke said.

“Yeah, maybe” Lexa said simply and started to walk away. She only turned back to look at Clarke once and it was right as she had gotten back over to her friends and a tall girl with long, dirty blonde hair wrapped an arm around Clarke's middle and nuzzled into her neck. Lexa felt physically ill as she pushed through the crowd of people back towards the bar. She just wanted to pay her tab and get out of here. If she never stepped foot in this bar ever again, it would be a day too soon.

She got to the bar and noticed that the bartender was extremely busy on the other end making drinks so she sat down on one of the bar stools and sighed heavily. She rested her head in one of her hands and tried to rub her temples to soothe the headache that was settling in. 

“Long night?” She heard a voice say from a couple bar stools away.

“Long few months,” Lexa responded without looking up.

“Right there with you,” the voice said sadly.

Lexa finally looked up and discovered where the voice was coming from. A beautiful woman sat only one bar stool away from her. The woman had looked sad as she sipped on her half full glass of what Lexa presumed was whiskey. The woman looked at her and Lexa noticed she had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was a dark mahogany, and her hair was jet black and curly. It hung down to her shoulders loosely and was borderline wild in its styling. 

“Woman problems?” Lexa asked.

“You assume because I’m in a gay bar, I’m gay?” The woman asked.

“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to assume, I just-“

The woman started chuckling, “I’m just messing with you. I’m definitely gay.” The smile she shot Lexa was soft and kind. Much to her surprise, it actually made Lexa relax. “And yes, woman problems. My ex is kind of the worse.”

“I don’t know. I might be able to give you a run for your money on that,” Lexa joked and actually felt herself smile a bit. 

“My ex cheated on me...with my best friend,” she said.

“Ouch,” Lexa grimaced. “Well it wasn’t with my best friend but my girlfriend of nine years cheated on me with a guy and is with him now.”

“Damn.”

“Yep. Not to mention that I just found out I was used a few weeks ago by someone I thought I could really like,” Lexa said shaking her head. 

“Well, you’re right. You have me beat but I guess that wasn’t a competition I wanted to win,” she chuckled.

Lexa laughed with her, “I guess not.” The bartender walked up and Lexa started to tell her to close out her tab but the woman sitting beside her interrupted her.

“Would you like a drink? It’s on me. I wouldn’t mind some company and you seem like you could use some too,” she said hopefully.

Lexa eyed the woman carefully and debated telling her she wasn’t interested but she was beautiful and seemed to understand what Lexa was going through. She decided that talking to someone who had been through similar experiences might make her feel better so she shrugged. “I’ll have whatever she’s having,” Lexa told the bartender who smiled and poured her a glass of whiskey. Lexa happily took the glass and then scooted down a bar stool so she was sitting next to the stranger. “I’m Lexa Woods,” she said extending her hand.

The woman took her hand and shook it, smiling a full smile for the first time. Lexa was stunned by the way the girl’s perfect smile made her feel inside. She pushed away the feelings quickly and tried to focus as the girl introduced herself. “I’m Costia. Costia Green.”

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! You made it to the end! What did you think? This was my first time writing a fic like this and definitely my first time writing a Clexa fic where they aren't madly in love by the end so I would love to hear some feedback! Thank you for reading!


End file.
